Realize!
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Bagi Api, mempunyai adik kayak Air itu NGGAK ENAK. Karena, Air itu tipenya WATADOS :v /"Lagi-lagi ! Kamu nggak boleh deket-deket ama Kak Api ! Aku nggak mau punya adik kayak kamu" Bentak Api/"Kakak...Hiks...JAHAT" Air pun keluar menuju kejalan raya. Nuu... Air bakal bunuh diri ! Nggak mungkin lah ! Penasaran ? Yuk baca ! (Summary GAGAL TOTAL :v) Nanti ada Hurtnya lho... :v
1. Air Datang ke Pulau Rintis

Hari ini hari yang pualing sial bagi Api. Kenapa sial ? Author kagak ngerti. Kita ngacir dulu ke Api~

Ulululu~ (Re: Lu nape ?)

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy** punya **Animonsta** bukan punya Alya

Kalo punya Alya dunia ini udah kiamat

 **Realize!** itu sebenarnya dari judul lagu yang ada di **PriPara**.

Dah~ Dah~ jangan banyak bacot ah ! Ayuk kecerita !

.

.

.

.

Belum kasih warning

.

.

 **OOC (meybeh), typo, gaje, abal-abal, kesalahan kata/kalimat, no super power, no alien, no robot, human robot, dll.**

 **Bisa menerima keripik-eh ralat- kritik dan saran ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa~ kenapa~ aku harus nemenin adek gua yang sialan itu~" Seru Api molor sambil garuk-garuk dinding kamar tidurnya.

Sambil nyanyi lagu Deep Sea Girl-Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Mikuah rasa ayam kari yang suka ama daun bawang dinamakan Negi (Ini kok promosi sih ?)

Taufan yang melihatnya terbengong-bengong kayak ngeliat orang lagi pakai baju compang-camping gitu deh. Eh, Api gak gitu kok. Pake baju biasa dan pake topi warna merah darah (Sadis lu thor) maksud merah... ah... apa ya... terserah deh (-_-) ditarik keatas sampe poninya keliatan buanyak.

Eits, bukan poni yang berada dari pendem sebelah yaitu pendem MLP (I donnot own) poni rambut. Ngerti gak para reader ? (Re: Gak ngerti ! :v)

Taufan, pemuda berumur 14 tahun, menatap bingung adiknya, Api, sendiri.

" _Oh Sh*t, gue punya dua adik sialan"_ Taufan pun keceplosan misuh (?). Untung misuhnya dihati. Kalau dimulut bisa-bisa dia kena bogem mateng-mateng (Karena mentah udah terlalu mainstream) dari kakaknya, Ha(lili)ntar.

Api masih saja begitu. Galau. Ih, nyesek banget tahu. Kayak habis dipanah ama Panah Asmara Akari (Karena Arjuna udah terlalu mainstream, saya 'kan saudaranya maddog :v) Guling-gulingan, nangis, ngupil, cium bau ketek (?), ngentut (?), loncat-loncat, dll.

Author melihat Api dengan tatapan yang menJIJIKan buanget... (Kenapa ada titik tiga ?)

Kok Api kesel sih sama adiknya sendiri, Air ? Lha, kan dia bisa-biasa aja.

"Biasa apanya ? Dia itu nyebelin tau !" Molor Api.

Nyebelin gimana sih ?

"Liat aja sendiri"

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah lagu lewat kedenger (?) begitu saja.

Wait a minute, itu kan lagu Romeo and Cinderella-Vocaloid kan ?

Dari mana lagu itu ?

Api pun bergidik nyeri mengetahui kalo ada suara (?) nyeremin tersebut.

.

.

.

Yeay, akhirnya Air yang dari KL pun datang ke Pulau Rintis. Horee...

We did it ! We did it- WOY!

Api malah nangis kuejer-kuejer jerat-jerit kagak jelas. Ngupil trus diemut (Gilani -_-)

Api pun menuju ke kakaknya Halilintar, siap-siap bawa barangnya untuk kuliah diIndonesia.

Api pun berlutut ke Halilintar, kakaknya paling kuereng se-Galaxy Bima Sakti. Untung kagak nyembah. Kalo nyembah berarti Api udah musyrik dong :v

"Kak, tolong wujudkan impian Air. Bawa dia ke Indonesia sama Gempa. Biar aku sama Kak Taufan" Api mengeluarkan jurus _Puppy Eye dog no jutsu_ -nya.

Halilintar kepengan muntah. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Niatnya BAK :v :v :v

.

.

.

 **Api POV**

"Shinkai Shoujo...nhdjkfhgsjkhbgcs" Gue nyanyi lagu Deep Sea Girl itu tadi loww... (Maaf, author kagak nulis lyrics yang lengkap. Author kagak apal)

Gue bakal dapet keapesan. Air itu watados tau ! Hue... Ya tuhan, tolonglah saya. Saya kagak mau kalo Air kesini. Tolong ijinkan gue untuk bunuh diri !

Ahsnkljhgkjd... adek sialan ! Kapan-kapan gue bunuh lu dek. Oiya, ngebunuh orang itu dosa. Jadi gue ngurungkan niat gua.

Katanya dia mau sekolah disini. NUUUU... pokoknya jangan deh. Nanti kegantenganku direbut ama adek sialan gua.

.

.

.

 **Api POV End**

Api merutuki dirinya sendiri (?). Sumpah, dia mau mengutuk adiknya, Air, itu. Bukan Air yang ada dikran ya ! Api nangis guling-guling kesana-kesini. Loncat-loncat gaje. Dan nabrak lantai kamarnya (?)

"Huwee... moga-moga duit gue kagak habis !" Teriak Api kesal. Kalo Air kerumahnya, pastikan duit harus 100 celengan bek (Penuh)

TIIN...TIIN (Suaranya gaje, sumpah :v)

Api melihat kejendela. Ternyata mobil. Ya jelaslah mobil, masak sepedah bunyinya tin-tin ?

 _"Nyebelin...adek gue dateng. Njirr..."_ Kesal Api didalam hati.

Dilihat mobil itu pintunya terbuka. Terlihat seorang anak kira-kira Kelas 5 SD, memakai jaket nggak ada lengan warna biru cerah dan memakai topi didepannya ada lambang air.

Api pun pura-pura tidur dikasur. Ya jelaslah dikasur. Masa' tidur dikamar mandi. Niatnya mandi ato tidur sih ?

"Api... Air datang" Owh... ada teriakan yang megema. Biasalah, itu Gempa. Bukan gempa bumi :v

Gempa mendatangi kamar Api sambil menggandeng tangan Air.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur, Api -_-"

 _"An****, kakak gue ngerti kalau gue pura-pura tidur"_ Kok malah Api yang misuh sih ? Untung dihati.

"Dia tidur dikamarmu nanti" Jawab Gempa santai banget.

"Ehg... nggak deh, tidurnya dikamar Kak Halilintar deh" Tolak mentah-mentah Api. Huu... sama adiknya gitu.

Perasaan Api kin pun bercampur aduk membentuk kue yang lezat (LOL). Kecewa, sedih, menyesal (?) bercampur aduk membentuk kue lumpur nggak enak.

"Onii-chan... aku kangen" Air berlarian kecil menghampiri Api dan memeluknya erat.

Hadooh... Air udah Kelas 5 SD kok sifatnya kayak orang meningal dunia yak ? Peluk-pelukan segala lagi. Nggak pisan meluk tanaman kaktus aja biar greget. Plus, kalo manggil Api itu seharunya 'abang' kek, 'kakak' kek, 'mas' kek, nggak pisan manggil Api itu 'sayang' #dilindes . Efek nonton Anime nih Air -_-

Api sebenarnya risih banget dipeluk Air. Kayak dipeluk ama kaktus aja (?). Oh, Api, dia kepengen Air kembali ke KL lagi. Demi ngumpulin 7 bola Dragon Ball dari pendem sebelah (LOL). Trus nyelametin dunia dari Adudu. Oh wait, Adudu kan tetangganya Api. Masak (Didapur) dibilang begitu sih ? Oiya, suarnya Adudu itu hampir kayak alien, so, dijuluki 'alien manusia super-duper jelek' dari Api (Julukan macam apa itu ?)

 _"Oh F*ck, gue kok dipeluk sih ? Risih tau !"_ Molor Api dalam hati. Misuh lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Demi kutu kupret yang berjalan menggunakan sayap tengah yang menjorok kedalem toilet ada kuning-kuning kemampul berwarna coklat susu campur almond dikopi yang ada dimall dicampur racun sianida ekstra celana dibuang ditempat sampah super-duper bau bikin orang bangun terus ditanyain 'Siapa tuhanmu ?' Diakherat masuk surga dan abadi selama-lama-lamanya (Gitu terus thor, sampe kiamat udah deket), Api kepengan bebas dari Air. Tetapi Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak ke Api, malah ke Air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME BROH... CAPSLOCK JEBOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL-BOL- (Gitu terus)

Api, pemuda berumur 12 tahun harus menanggung keapesan ini. Ia mau ketoilet vroh. Buat apa sih ketoilet ? Boker lah. Masa nari-nari ? :v

Didalam toilet, Api gak niat banget boker. Pee aja kok. Selesai pee, Api gak langsung keluar. Tetapi menangis gaje didalam toilet. Kenapa adik gua harus sekolah desenehhh... ? Vikir Api. Ia tidak sadar kalau didepan pintu toilet ada Air. Bukan air yang terocoh itu ya ! Air adiknya Api itulow... (Re: Authornya kok lebay sih ?)

Air pun memasang muka pokerface gara-gara denger kakaknya nangis.

 _"Sejak kapan Kak Api gila sampe segitunya ? Ih, pasti kesurupan"_ Batin Air. Ia merinding seketika, jangan-jangan rumah ini dulu bekas kuburan ? Bekas rumah hantu dan hantunya diusir secara gelap-gelapan (Karena terang-terangan udah terlalu mainstream) dengan cara baca Al-qur'an 30 Juz pake mic suaranya diMAX. Huwaw, berapa jam ya ? Pikir aja sendiri. Authornya kagak pinter matimatian-eh ralat- matematika.

Air pun membaca surah Al -Fatihah dan An-Nas. Memastikan Api nggak kesurupan. Kalo kesurupan matilah Air. Anak yang paling lengket ama Api. Oiya, Api bakal diem nangis kalo disetelin lagu Deep Sea Girl.

Air akhirnya nyetel lagu tersebut dihp-nya yang tertera disaku jaket tanpa berlenganya. Api seketika diem dan keluar kamar mandi. Melihat Air yang membawa hp nyetel lagu Deep Sea Girl.

Api menganggap Air itu cuman kuman. Dikacangin. Dianggurin. Dicuekin. Nyesek tahu ! Air, kamu kan udah besar, kamu harus kuat nerima cobaan ini Air ! AYo ! Ganbatte ! Ganbatte ! ULULULULULU~

Tiba-tiba, mata Air mengeluarkan air mata sedikit. Air mata KEBENARAN ! ULULULULU! #divacokamaair

Oh... Taufan lagir ngiris bawang buat bawang goreng. Jarak antara toilet dan dapur jauh, ya, nggak jauh banget (?)

Air mendatangi Taufan. Terus bilang :

"Kok Kak Api kayak gitu sih ?" Tanya Air polos. Sepolos-polosnya.

"Denger Ya, Api itu udah Kelas 6. Mau SMP lagi. Kegiatannya kan buanyak, jadi kesel kayak gitu" Jawab Taufan.

Air hanya menggangguk saja. Lalu pergi ke rahmatulloh. Ya enggaklah ! Kekamarnya Hali dan menangis baca fanfic gaje ini :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Alya Side:**

Fanfic Humor Family ke... (Berapa yak ?)

Oiya, maaf kalo ada misuhnya. Kalo disensor gpp kan ?

Hari ini Sabtu dan terpaksa aku harus libur karena ada sesuatu XD

Nggak ada kerjaan ah, yaudah, nulis fanfic gaje eneh...

Bye~ Bye~

Jangan lupa review ! Muah :*


	2. Good Luck, Api ! With You're Little Bro

What the hell... is that ? (Jan, super gaje)

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy** punya **Animonsta** bukan punya Alya

Kalo punya Alya dunia ini udah kiamat

 **Realize!** itu sebenarnya dari judul lagu yang ada di **PriPara**.

Dah~ Dah~ jangan banyak bacot ah ! Ayuk kecerita !

.

.

.

.

Belum kasih warning

.

.

 **OOC (meybeh), typo, gaje, abal-abal, kesalahan kata/kalimat, no super power, no alien, no robot, human robot, dll.**

 **Bisa menerima keripik-eh ralat- kritik dan saran ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini Air lagi sebel sama authornya, Alya. Lha gimana ? Kok dinistain sih Air ?

"Api kok kayak gitu sih ?" Tanya Air kepada author yang berdiri dengan kampretnya disana.

"Ya, terserah aku dong ! 'kan, narratornya aku !" Pekik author gaje.

Sementara Air hanya pundung diTKP (?)

.

.

.

.

Api lagi makan keripik kentangnya diruang tv sambil menonton acara kesukaanya. Tiba-tiba Air datang dengan sendirinya. Nggak tahu kenapa datang tiba-tiba. Otak sang author lagi 404 Not Found lagian. Dibetulin dulu.

Wes, ini. Paling nggak disukai Api. Didatengi Air bagaikan didatengi ama hantu Sadako. Oh wait, Sadako ? Itu 'kan salah satu anggota Fan Club-nya Sophie Hojo dipendem P****** (I donnot own) bukan hantu. Nanti dimarahin ama neng Sadako. Huhuhu... ini authornya kok malah nangis sih ? Salah naskah kali (?)

Api bagaikan monyet gelantungan ditv makan risang-eh ralat-pisang deng, tetapi Api nggak suka pisang. Itu 'kan makanan kesukaanya Pak Kagamine Len. Air hanya bercengo ria melihat author semangat ngetiknya sambil denger lagu Deep Sea Girl. Ada kakak lewat, diminimize (Re: Yee... author punya kakak. Tapi kagak punya adek) ada emak author lewat, diminimize. Lagunya habis, mondar-mandir. Aghh... Kapan ngelanjutin cerita ini ?!

"Kak, ajakin aku ke taman"

Oh, badass (Bener gak sih ?!). Hal paling Api pegelin.

 _"Ya Allah, tolong ijinkan aku buat nyundul kepala diri sendiri kemenara Eiffel"_ Api nangis didalam hati.

"Nggak mau" Tolak Api mateng-mateng ('kan sudah bilang tadi, biar anti-mainstream)

"Ayolah Kak, plis..." Air pun memasang _Puppy eye's dog no jutsu_ -nya. Oh, Api kagak kuat mak, Api kepengan ngevacok diri sendiri pake goloknya Maddog.

"Yaudah. Tapi jangan macem-macem" Api lagi dijajah ama Badmood. Akhirnya merdeka beberapa saat kemudian.

"Maksudnya 'macem-macem' apaan sih ?" Tanya Air.

"Jangan banyak bacot lu. Katanya mau ketaman" Jawab Api dengan kampretnya.

"Bentar, ambil buku"

 _"Oh Sh*t, ribet amat ni orang gue tinggalin ajeh !"_ Api (Lagi-lagi) misuh didalam hati.

"Ini" Air pun membawa satu buah buku. Lihat-lihat dulu bukunya, KKPK kesukaan Air. Alhamdullillah, kukira Air lagi baca buku hal-hal yang dewas. 'Kan Air masih 11 tahun.

Api udah ngacir ketaman dan adiknya Air, ditinggalin. Ish, nyesek tau. Ada pedang _imajer_ nusuk dada Air. Ya tuhanku Ya Allah, kuatkanlah hambamu ini Ya Allah. Author pun berdoa ke Yang Maha Kuasa, biar Air diberi kekuatan kesabaran. Eh, kok doa sih ?

Air pun nyusul kakaknya yang ia sayangi walaupun Api gak nyayangi Air (Dasar, kakak yang gak perhatian ama adek ! #digiles)

Drama: On *eaak* *suara terompet yang mengiris hati, karena menyayat udah terlalu mainstream*

Api, kenapa kau tidak perhatian sama adikmu sendiri. Karena ngeselin ya ? Oh iya, gpp. Air kuat kok.

"WOY ! NGAPAIN SIH INI ?! KATANYA DRAMA MODE ON. KOK MALAH GINI ?!" Teriak seseorang. Author nengok kebelakang. Ternyata, Purple Nur, OC-nya author.

"CAPSLOCK JEBOLLLL..." Pekik sang author.

"INI KAN GENRENYA HUMOR. BUKAN DRAMA ! DASAR AUTHOR P*A, SARAP" Teriak Purple Nur tak kalah sadis (?)

"RASAKAN INI!" Purple pun mengeluarkan Golden Axe-nya yang tak tau darimana ngambilnya, menuju ke arah author. Author innalillahi.

"Kak Purple ! Jangan bunuh dia ! Nanti siapa yang mau lanjutin fanfic gak nyambung ini ?!" Tiba-tiba, Oc author yang terakhir dateng, Mirakuru atau Mikuru. Terserah mau manggil apa #ditabok

"Udah terlanjur mati..." Purple nangis (?)

"Di Edotensei aja. Ribet amat" Tiba-tiba, OC author yang kedua, Diamond Blue.

"EDOTENSEI (bener gak sih ?)" Diamond Blue mengeluarkan jurusnya yang diambil dari Anime N***** (Ai dunnut own)

Author bangkit dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAYAT HIDUP!" Teriak Diamond Blue membuat capslock jebol.

"Heh, udah tahu kalau author habis di Edotensei, kok kamu jadi takut sih ?" Purple nggak bermaksud nyindir yak.

"Hore... gua hidup! Ulululu~ Puja kerang mmpphh" Author dibekep ama Mirakuru.

"Cepetan dong ceritanya"

"Ehehehe..."

Oke abaikan yang tadi para readers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah sampe ketanaman-eh, ralat-taman.

"Kakak jangan ninggalin adek dong" Seru Air sambil narik jaket Api. Nggak sopan tahu !

 _"An****, apa-apaan ?! Gue mau ketaman sendirian. Gak sama elu adek O*n"_ Api kesel banget. Kesel ? Ya dipijetin dong ! #digiles

"Oh, kukira adek ngikutin aku" Jawab Api santai. Nggak pernah sesantai ini para permisa~

Dengan muka dibuat-buat atau beneran, Air cemberut. Ini masih menjadi rahasia wahai para permisa dirumah, disekolah, dihotel, dikuburan (?), diakherat dan dimimpi (?) #dikeroyokmassa ~ Beneran wajah Air itu dibuat-buat atau beneran, ITU RAHASIA (Zomng)

"Oi ! Api !" TIba-tiba, ada yang memanggilnya. Oh, Fang temannya Api yang paling GANTENG-menurut perempuan- bagi Api biasa aja tuh.

"Oi, Fang. Ada apa lu kesini ?" Tanya Api dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam (Author: 0 3M JI, 53L4WW... C3V3T V4NG3T5 YU4K MU4C55...

Re: Njiir... Author alay

Author: YA NGGAK LAH !)

Abaikan kegajean dikurungan (?)

"Lha, kita mau janji ngobrol disini, 'kan ?" Jawab Fang dengan suara LANTANGNYA (Author: Ya Allah...)

"Eh, belakang elu siapa ?" Tanya Fang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Air.

 _"Oh My God, nononono ! Why Air in here ?!_ _"_ Teriak Api ngaco didalam hati. Kamu ngomong apa sih tadi dihati ? 'Why Air in here ?' itukan artinya 'Kenapa udara disini ?' :v #ditebas

"Wah... pakai jaket tanpa berlengan warna biru, pake topi biru ada lambang ombaknya, pake baju lengan panjang warna hitam, manusia lagi" Seru Fang ngaco.

"Nggak, hewan" Jawab Api dengan muka you don't say.

"Adek lu 'kan ?" Tanya Fang (lagi)

"Iya" Jawab Api melas (?)

"Namanya siapa dek ?" Fang pun menyanai nama adiknya Api.

"BoBoiBoy Air" Jawab Air pun mendongak kearah Fang.

Fang pun seketika mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah pekat dari hidungnya dan mengambil tisu entah darimana ngambilnya dan ngusap hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat tersebut.

"Lu kok mimisen sih ?" Tanya sang author kepada Fang.

"Air, adikmu... KAWAI BANGET :3" Teriak Fang kepada Api dengan gregetnya. Maklum, cowok Fujoshi (Emang ada ?)

Sebua panah _imajer_ nusuk dada Api. Njirr... ini mah, kagak kuat.

Oh wait, kenapa Fang jadi OOC ?

Fang yang jadi sok cool(cas), ganteng, dll, kok malah gini sih ?!

Salahkan authornya kenapa Fang kayak gini T_T.

Udah ah, jangan banyak bacot. Ayuk kecerita.

.

.

"Demi sambel kecampur minyak goreng ikan asin segula teh jagung rambut jemb*l unta yang ada di Arab Saudi gersang pasir ada ijo-ijonya hari mulai kiamat, terdengar suara ababil dunia mulai hancur~ (kok malah nyanyi sih ?!) adiklu kawai banget" Pekik Fang OOC. Ngaco banget dah.

"Iya, kawai..." Seru Api molor yang nggak ngerti aritnya-eh ralat-artinya kawai.

"Adek, ngerti artinya kawai ?" Tanya Fang kepada Air.

"Cantik ._." Jawab Air polos. Fang mimisan lagi.

 _"Demi Falulu Vocaldoll nyanyi ditebing 1 cm jatuh ditolong semut tentara terus di*kk*h *kk*h k*m*ch* terus innallillahi, aku cantik apaan ?!"_ Teriak Air dalam hati. Njeh, lebih ngaco daripada ngaconya Fang. Author tercengang.

Air kini merutuki nasibnya. Ia kepengen ngehantam Fang pakai kuasa airnya (Oke, ini mulai OOS) tetapi, ia keinget kalo Air itu namanya sendiri :v

Ngaco~ ngaco~ ngaco lagiii~ (Eh, ini malah nyanyi)

 **"SUSU MURNI, DARI *PP*I"** Itu suara siapa woyy.

Hadooh... ini mah kok ngeres sih. Untung author pasang Rating T.

Air tetep fokus ama bukunya walaupun ada badai menghadang~ (Anjrit, niatnya mau nyanyi apa jadi narrator sih ?!)

Oke, udah mau sore. Besok Air bersekolah di sekolah barunya.

Api, Air pulang kerumahnya dan Fang juga pulang kerumahnya (Nggak, pulang ke rahmatulloh)

.

.

.

.

Udah pagi yeay ! HORE ! Ini mah kok berceria (?)

Ah, lupakan kejadian kagak tragis diatas (?)

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Alya Side:**

 **OOC : Out Of Character**

 **OOS: Out Of Story**

 **(Buat yang nggak ngerti)**

 **Gomen minna, kalo ada 'itu-itu'-nya, seharusnya rating M T_T**

 **Don't forget to review minna !**


	3. School

Besok Senin ? Horee... Hari yang paling menyenangkan...

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy** punya **Animonsta** bukan punya Alya

Kalo punya Alya dunia ini udah kiamat

 **Realize!** itu sebenarnya dari judul lagu yang ada di **PriPara**.

Dah~ Dah~ jangan banyak bacot ah ! Ayuk kecerita !

.

.

.

.

Belum kasih warning

.

.

 **OOC (meybeh), typo, gaje, abal-abal, kesalahan kata/kalimat, no super power, no alien, no robot, human robot, dll.**

 **Bisa menerima keripik-eh ralat- kritik dan saran ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yeay, sudah hari Senin... Harap kalian yang lagi baca jangan kejeng-kejeng dan marah-marah ya ! Jangan marahin authornya juga, marahin tuh kalender :v (Eh, maksudnya apa sih ? Inikan 2 hari sebelum hari Senin. Authornya sih, ngetiknya hari sesudah Kamis)

Api...Api... Tumben bangun telat, biasanya bangun jam 3 pagi terus sholat malam. Lha, ini ? Bangun jam 5 pagi sholat Subuh dan mandi.

Selesai mandi, Api pun menuju kekuburan. Ya jelaslah nggak ! Menuju keruang makan, tadi author hanya kesalahan naskah saja. Kesalahan mulu, pikun napa nih author :v

Air, yang udah bangun DARI TADI. Author kagak salah nulis ya, beneran bangun dari tadi. Tumben bangun dari tadi. Jam 2 pagi malahan :} (Emot macam apa ini ?!)

"Aeh udah selepeh woalom" Itu Taufan lagi sikat gigi habis sarapan. Bukan author yang salah nulis ya.

 _"Anjerr... padahal masih pertengahan sarapan kok djawab"_ Ngoceh Air singkat dihati.

Air memberhentikan sarapannya dan menengok ke kakaknya, Api.

"Kak, sekolahku yang baru kayak gimana ?" Tanya Air.

.

.

Owh, author kagak mau jelasin sekolah barunya Air. Dikarenakan males ngetik, apalagi malam-malam. Kalo siang neh, baru ngetik panjang-panjang sampe 1000k kata-katanya (Re: Busyet... emang author kuat nulis fanfic sampe segitu ?!)

Sumpah, ngetiknya malem hari. Kenapa harus tersiksa oleh suara kretekan dari keyboard komputer ? Nunununu... BAD ENGLISH AGAIN ! Lol, kok malah nggak bad english lagi sih ?! Ah, lupakan yang tadi para permisah dibumi~ (You don't say :v)

Nggak kok, ada salah satu permisa yang berada diruang angkasa, alien. Soalnya biar greget :v

Oh wait, kok ngelanggar janji sih ? (?) Katanya kagak ada alien. Agh~ maksud author itu, ada manusia yang lagi pergi keruang angkasa buat selfie dan meneliti kalo ada planet mirip bumi. Waah~ bagus dong kalo ada planet mirip bumi. Author bisa tinggal diplanet tersebut bersama para OC author, biar kagak ngelanjutin noh fanfic :v

Enggak-enggak, bakal ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Tadi author hanya bercanda :P :v

Oke, para reader. Lupakan kegajean diatas.

.

.

"Henghh... gimana ya... Aduuh... Liat aja sendiri" Otak Api lagi 404 Not Found kayak diinternet. Terus, sama authornya di Reload. 404 Not Found lagi.

"Woi, habisin sarapannya" Api menasehati Air yang tidak melanjutkan sarapannya. Tanpa banyak abegess-begedess, Air melanjutkan acaranya yaitu sarapan :v

.

.

.

Gini kok lagi males ya, si author sibuk ngetik nih fanfic. Matanya molor-molor berkedik-kedip. Ngeliatin O* T** S*** diTv channel T***** (I donnot own) kepengen liat BoBoiBoy The Movie, tapi belum datang-datang. Ngerayu ama semut (?) buat bagi-bagi makanannya. Kalo nggak, bakal author semprot ama O*e P*s* (Karena B**g*n udah terlalu mainstream, saya 'kan tipenya greget. Bukan kayak bayi #dicingcangAmpeHalus)

Air yang udah selesai sarapannya dan menengok ke author yang ngelanjutin fanfic ini sehabis pulang sekolah, katanya biar greget sih. Begitu kata author. Bau ketek yang begitu nggak enak dimulut (?), maksud author dihidung. Hehehe...

Lagi dengerin lagu Tell Your World dari Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku sambil ngetik nih fanfic pake keyboardnya piano, biar ada suara tenotnetnya, karena pake keyboard komputer udah terlalu mainstream. Saya 'kan saudaranya Maddog *kiba-kiba alis mata(?)*

Selesai sarapan, kdgbskjdcgbsjk... author nggak nyempat ngetik. Hanya huruf itu saja dapat menggantikan kata-kata itu tadi :'u

Ayuk kesekolah teman-teman ! Jangan males. Kalo males temennya setan, ngerti nggak ? (Re: GAK NGERTI ! :v)

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

"Katanya,nanti ada murid baru lho..." Bisik seorang siswi perempuan SD Kelas 5 yang umurnya 10 tahunan.

"Kalo ganteng, kujadiin pacar. Kalo jelek, kujadiin pembantu" Bisik temannya perempuan itu tadi.

"Eh, kampret lu. Berarti, kalo perempuan itu ganteng ya ?!" Bisik siswa laki-laki dengan ngaconya.

Tiba-tiba, guru yang terkenal killer tersebut masuk ke Kelas 5E (Kelas baru si Air)

Semua murid pun bungkam agar tidak kena 'bunuhan' dari guru killer tersebut. Ya, namanya juga guru kiler :v

Dilihat-lihat, disamping guru killer tersebut ada murib baru. Kira-kira siapa ya ?

Air -_-

"Anak-anak, sekarang kalian ada teman baru, perkenalkan namamu"

"N-Nama saya BoBoiBoy Air. Kalian cukup panggil saya Air. Salam kenal" Air meperkenalkan namanya dengan gugup.

"Aku dari bla-bla-bla..." Author males ngetik vroh, anggap saja itu apaan ya... ugh... ava ya... pikir aja sendiri -_-

"MUAHAHAHA... NAMANYA AIR. AIR APA NIH ? SUNGAI, DANAU, SUMUR, KRAN, KAMAR MANDI (?) ATO APA-" Tiba-tiba, ada seorang siswa laki-laki tertawa gara-gara denger kalo Air itu namanya aneh (?) dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari gurunya.

Sungguh tragis kau nak :v

Oh ya, Air diperuntukkan untuk duduk dipojok bangku sana. Deket ama perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME VROH... MALES KETIK SAMPE-SAMPE CAPSLOCK JEBOL

.

.

.

.

.

Air tetep didalem kelas karena malu. Malu-malu-malu-STOOOOOOOOOOOP SHIFT JEBOL ! Karena capslock jebol udah terlalu mainstream. Saya 'kan tipenya greget :v

Sambil ngetik. Liat A****** S*** dulu, kalian bisa nebak 'kan ? Kagak bisa dooooong... #digilesAmaReader

Oke, kita ke inti bumi-eh, ralat-maksud saya ke inti fanfic ini. Ups. SALAHHHHHHH!

Sambil baca-baca, buku, ngelamun mikirin Api, gerakin kaki, waras(?), mimpi(?),tidur dikit(?), kembali melamun :v

"Hadoooh... Kok nggak ada ide ya, tiba-tiba ngilang begitu saja :/" Author pun semakin gelisah mengetik fanfic ini, lebih baik kagak dilanjutin ah...

Tiba-tiba ada hantu, eh ralat, ada orang yang menyapa Air. Ya mesti oranglah, masa titan ? #dimakantitan

"Hai, Air" Singkat banget -_-

Sangat pendek sekali desu~

Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu desu~ ?

Desu~ #diinjektitan

"Namamu BoBoiBoy Air ya ? Perkenalkan, namaku Raka" Huft... ternyata ada karakter difanfic ini yang waras. Soalnya kebanyakan gendeng :v #digiles

"..." Nggak ada jawaban telepon(?)

"Kayaknya kamu pendiam. Eh, mau ku ajak ke kantin ? Mau nggak ?" Tawar Raka.

"Err, iya-iya" Njirr... masih mode Fluttershy-nya #salahfandomwoy

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME. DIKANTIN~

"Kamu mau mesen apa ?"

"Terserah aja deh..."

"Kok terserah ?"

"Nggak apa-apa ^^"

Akhirnya mereka berdua mesen batagor (Au: Ngiler vroo...)

"Eh, Air, aku mau nanya" Tanya Raka sama Air.

"I-ya ? Silahkan"

"Disini ada kakak kelas yang namanya mirip sama kamu lho!" Histeris Raka.

"Huh ?"

"Masa nggak ngerti sih ? Pokoknya akhirannya namanya itu 'Api'" Para pemirsa disurga~ pasti bisa menebak 'kan ?

"BOBOIBOY API!" Tiba-tiba, Raka histeris langsung nunjuk para readers, ya para readers #dikeroyok

Ya nggak lah, kalian pasti bisa nebak.

Air langsung memutar tubuhnya setara dengan sudut refleksi artinya sudut yang lebihnya 180 derajat (Readers: Ini soal matematika ato fanfic sih ?!)

"Kakak ?"

"Uapah...?! Omaigot, nununununununu... BoBoiBoy Api kakak elu ? Beneran vroh ?! Ane kagak percaya!" Raka mulai lebay. Kok kayak perempuan sih.

Tanpa sadar, batagor yang udah dateng tadi udah nangis-nangis batagornya pingin masuk kedalam perut trus dicerna trus keluar lewat lubang-para readers, jangan berpikiran negatif ya! :v

"Kamu kok sampe histeris gitu sih ? Padahal kamu laki-laki"

"BoBoiBoy Api hebat tau!"

"Hebat apanya ?"

"Nanti kujelasin"

"..."

Sementara Api hanya duduk dikursi kantin dengan teman-temannya dengan aura _idol_ -eh ralat-aura serem terpencar dimana-mana yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kepengen bunuh diri dengan cara mesen kopi sianida extra sobekan celana.

Tapi sayangnya, kagak ada menu kopi.

.

.

.

.

SKIP PELAJARAN~ MAKAN~ ISTIRAHAT KEDUA~ PELAJARAN~ DAN PUUUUUUUULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!~

Ku tbc dulu, soalnya kehabisan ide :v

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Minna-san! i'm back desu~ *sokinggrislu***

 **Maaf ya lama ngelanjutin ni fic, soalnya ada tugas + pr + UTS :'v**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
